prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica DiLaurentis
Jessica DiLaurentis was the mother of Alison and Jason DiLaurentis. She had an affair with Peter Hastings, which resulted in the birth of Jason. In "A is for Answers", Jessica was murdered by "A", and her body was later found buried in the Hastings' backyard in "Whirly Girlie". She is portrayed by Andrea Parker. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Jessica is seen in the church, escorting the attendees to their seats. She tells Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna to sit in front because that is what Alison would have wanted. When Jenna Marshall arrives she comments that she didn't know that Alison and Jenna were friends to which Spencer replies they weren't. |-|Season 2= Never Letting Go Spencer overhears her father having a heated conversation late at night with someone about Jason being home. Spencer presses redial to discover he was speaking with Jessica DiLaurentis. Later, Jessica invites the four Liars to lunch with her, where she proposes that the girls model Alison's dresses in memorial as a tribute at the end of the fashion show. The girls are creeped out by the thought of wearing their dead friend's clothing, but out of pity for Jessica, accept her offer. Just before the show, Pam, Ashley, Veronica, and Ella quietly express their condolences for Jessica while they sit by together. Jessica and Jason are introduced on stage, then during the show, Jessica sits next to her son. When the tribute is sabotaged, with the word 'bitch' scrawled over Alison's picture, she runs off in a distressed hurry. In this same episode, Jessica has several arguments with Peter Hastings both in person and over the phone, which Spencer notices. One of their arguments involves Jason and his construction in the yards. Later in "Picture This," Veronica echoes the sentiment that the DiLaurentis family cannot be trusted, when she is conversing with Spencer alone in the kitchen. This seems strange, considering how Veronica had pitied her at the fashion show, not letting on that there was any resentment whatsoever. I Must Confess It is revealed that Jessica had ordered Peter to change her mother's will to include Jason after she died, so that it wouldn't seem like Jason is a murder suspect. It is unclear why Peter would engage in such illicit activity, thus threatening his position as a lawyer. Apparently, the DiLaurentis family knows something that Peter desperately wants to forget, and they had hung the fact over his head, forcing him to change the will. Jessica must have known that her mother cut Jason out of the will because he had tried to sell a family heirloom to buy drugs. The Naked Truth Spencer discovers that Jessica and Peter had an affair and that Peter is Jason's biological father. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Jessica moves back to Rosewood and into her old home, while Jason is in South Carolina fixing up his grandmother's house. Emily takes a basket her mother made for Jessica to welcome her back. Jessica asks Emily to help her bring some boxes into Alison's old bedroom containing all of Alison's belongings. Emily finds it odd that Jessica is setting up the bedroom as if Alison is alive. While in her room, Spencer looks out her window at Alison's old bedroom and much to her surprise, she sees Jessica staring gravely back at her. You can see that she has continued to set up Ali's old room. Moments later Spencer receives a message from A. Jessica is later seen at Darren Wilden's funeral, and makes a comment to Hanna that Alison would be proud to see that she has been keeping her weight off. She asks the The Liars to sit next to her when the funeral begins. Turn of the Shoe When Hanna is trying to reach Spencer at her house, Jessica sees her while she is gardening. While they are talking Hanna hears a strange voice. Jessica introduces her to Tippi, a parrot that belonged to Alison's grandmother. Hanna notices that when Tippi talks, she sounded like Alison. Jessica tells her that the bird and Alison had shared a room at her Grandmother's during the summer she disappeared. Hanna asks Jessica if she saw Alison's body the night the gazebo was moved. Jessica replies that she saw Alison's yellow top, and that alone was enough for her to see. Jessica then flashes back to a day when she and Alison were at lunch discussing the top. Alison had asked Jessica if she could take Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria to Cape May for a sleepover. When Jessica told her no, Alison began throwing a tantrum by holding her breath until Jessica gave in. In real time, Jessica complained about Tippi's constant chatter, and gave her to Hanna. The Mirror Has Three Faces After "A" destroyed her home, Emily goes to stay with Jessica. Jessica happily lets Emily stay in Alison's old room, but Emily is uncomfortable knowing she has to sleep there. After settling in, Emily goes downstairs to the living room and Jessica accidentally drops some papers. She tells Emily that they're divorce papers, and that Mr. DiLaurentis is leaving her. Jessica cites the reasons for the separation being the fact that they're both different and Alison's death. Emily replies that she too, is growing apart from the person she is with. When Jessica unknowingly asks about "him" Emily tells her that she is with a girl, and that's who she is. Jessica tells Emily that she is proud of her, and wishes Alison could have returned her love. She says that she couldn't have asked for a better person to love Alison than Emily. Spencer and Hanna come over to check on Emily, and run into Jessica on their way out. They ask Jessica if she knew Dr. Louis Palmer. Jessica says she only heard the name once before, and has a flashback of a day when Alison was at home playing the piano. Jessica stormed angrily into the house scolding Alison because she got a phone call from Radley Sanitarium saying she had checked herself in. When she got there it was CeCe Drake dressed as Alison. Alison brushes it off, saying that she didn't think 'the crazy bitch' would actually do it. Jessica tells Alison that CeCe is no longer welcomed in their home. Jessica tells Spencer and Hanna that Alison and CeCe's friendship was obsessive, toxic, and that they 'wore' each other's personalities. Later, Jessica has a mechanic come over to fix her furnace. He tells her that there's something in the basement that she should go see. Jessica and Emily go downstairs and find a sleeping bag and trash - someone (Red Coat) had been secretly sleeping in the basement. Jessica believes the person probably left before Jason moved in. Emily looks up and sees a strange cluster of holes in the ceiling as light seeps in, and realizes that someone has been spying on them. Who's In The Box? She is changing Alison's sheets when she tells Emily that Jason on a cross-country trip. Later, she gets Ashley Marin a job in her real estate business. Love ShAck, Baby At Spencer’s house, Spencer walks in on her dad talking with Jessica DiLaurentis about something Jason doesn’t know. Spencer openly questions what the two were talking about, but Jessica says that it is about her divorce and Mr. Hastings was giving her advice. Spencer confronts Jessica at the Brew, and angrily tells her stay away from her dad and the rest of her family. Close Encounters It is revealed that Jessica is one of the Board of Trustees for Radley Sanitarium. Hot for Teacher Emily is in Alison’s bedroom pretending to search for a pair of her mother’s earrings she left when she stayed there. When Jessica DiLaurentis goes to check the bathroom, Emily takes down the French twin poster and finds an envelope inside the paper backing. She opens it and finds $5000 cash and a note. She's Come Undone Spencer goes through information the Ezra found for his book. She found out the CeCe has witnessed a fight between her and Alison the night of Ali's disappearance. It also says that Jessica witnessed the fight too and payed CeCe to not tell anyone about it. Later, Spencer goes into the DiLaurentis house and asks Jessica if she thinks she hurt Alison. Jessica says that she has no idea what she is talking about and Spencer accuses her of lying. Jessica goes to call Spencer's parents but is grabbed by Spencer on the wrist. Jessica tells Spencer that she is hurting her and to leave. Cover For Me Jessica is talked to by Gabriel and Linda, possibly about the note claiming that Alison was alive. The four liars read Ezra's draft, and he thinks that Jessica is A. The girls suspect her but don't understand why she would do that. Jessica comes to Veronica's house later to ask her about the money for the wedding bridal show she is hosting. Veronica goes out to write a cheque and talks to Spencer telling her that she looks well. When Spencer is looking out of her window, Jessica sneaks in behind her and goes over to another part of the room when Veronica comes in. Jessica's shadow can be seen leaving the room without Spencer or Veronica noticing. Unbridled Ashley is helping Jessica out with the bridal show. Hanna tells her mother that she shouldn't trust her. Gabriel turns up to the DiLaurentis house and informs Jessica that she will have to re examine the body that was found instead of Alison's. Jessica refuses to believe that her daughter could possibly be alive. She tells him to let her daughter rest in peace. Gabriel also tells her that he has a court order and that he wasn't there to ask her. When Jessica goes back inside after speaking with Gabriel, she finds Ashley looking through a shopping bag in Alison's room, which contained clothes and was bought the day before. Jessica is angry and demands for Ashley to leave the room. In a flashback of Jason's, Jessica is seen talking with her daughter about A threatening Alison. Jessica tells Alison that she shouldn't let Spencer bully her and should stand up for herself. At the bridal show, Jessica is a furious at the fact that Ashley has got the four girls to model. Spencer is outside and sees Jessica hand something to a hooded person she can't see. A is for Answers In a flashback on the night of Alison's disappearance, Jessica was on the phone to an unknown person. When Alison came inside, Jessica ordered for her to go to her room and call it a night. She warns Alison about the Hastings Family. Jessica gets another phone call and answers as Alison takes three of her sleeping pills and slips back outside. Jessica is in the police station talking to Peter. She exchanges looks with CeCe when CeCe gets taken away in handcuffs. Jessica has been informed that Alison is alive and Barry asks to speak with her for a moment. In another flashback, Alison is walking home and sees her mother watching her from the window inside. Someone hits Alison with a rock and a worried Jessica quickly runs outside. Alison reveals to the other four girls that when she became conscious again, she saw her mother burying her. Jessica thought she was dead whilst Alison tried to call for help. Jessica has been protecting Alison's attempted killer since. Later on in the episode, a body is seen being dragged along some grass. It's Jessica. She is then placed into a hole and is being buried. |-|Season 5= Whirly Girlie Kenneth DiLaurentis asks Ashley Marin to look through Jessica's emails to try and locate her whereabouts. While Ashley gets up to grab some paper for the printer, Hanna goes through Jessica's draft emails folder, finding an unsent, unaddressed email, "I can't protect you any more". Jessica's body is found buried in a shallow grave in the Hasting's backyard by Pepe the dog. Surfing the Aftershocks Jason tells Spencer that his mother was killed because she "had a lot of secrets. Too many. That's what really killed her". Spencer shows Jason the email Hanna had found in Jessica's emails, believing that Jessica wanted to tell whomever the email was intended for in person, and that person may have been the one who killed her. Thrown From The Ride Alison tells Spencer that they got the toxicology screen back from the coroner, and that somebody messed with Jessica’s pills. Alison says that Jessica had low blood pressure, but they found a drug in her system that is for the opposite problem and it stopped her heart. Run, Ali, Run Alison is sent a snapchat video of Jessica being buried in the Hastings backyard, along with a message - "I buried your mom the same way I watched her bury you. -A". The video and message automatically delete after a few short seconds. Scream For Me It is revealed that Jessica bribed Bethany Young with gifts in order for her to keep quiet about what happened to Toby's mother, Marion. Taking This One to the Grave While Spencer and Mona were investigating at Radley, they find out Jessica had an affair with Bethany's father. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Walking into Alison’s bedroom, Jessica tells Alison that “she” had a lot to show her, “pay attention”. In a flashback, Jessica walks into the DiLaurentis living room, “Alison”. Alison says that she didn’t mean to, but she found Jessica’s hiding place. When Alison questions if Jessica and Kenneth got her the same present, Jessica tells her that she doesn’t know what she means. As Jessica places a lid on one of the boxes which contains a yellow dress, Alison says that daddy will think that it’s funny when she tells him. Kneeling in front of Alison, and placing one of the boxes behind her back, Jessica tells Alison that there are not two dresses, to which Alison says that she thinks Jessica needs glasses. Running her hand down the front of Alison’s cardigan, Jessica tells Alison that she only saw one dress, “you found the present. One present. You opened it, and there was one dress”. Alison asks why, and Jessica says that she doesn’t want daddy to leave them, “he will if you tell him about the dresses”. After taking a moment, Alison mentions that she’ll say whatever Jessica wants her to, and calling her a “good girl”, Jessica asks Alison what happened, the real story. Jessica nods as Alison tells her that she was playing the piano, she looked inside of it, and found one present, one yellow dress. Telling Alison that she’s a good girl, Jessica asks for the story one more time. Dressed as the Black Widow, Jessica walks into the Rosewood Church where Alison asks if she knows her. Folding back her veil, Jessica tells Alison that it’s “all my fault”. Alison tells her mother to look at her, and that she’s not dead, but Jessica tells Alison that they’ll be coming for her soon, “I’m sorry”. Walking past Alison, Jessica approaches Alison’s casket, and as spirits start to fly around the Church, Alison asks if she’s going to hell. Turning back to face Alison, Jessica doesn’t say anything, and as Alison runs to the doors and tries to leave, Jessica disappears. Welcome To The Dollhouse Locked up in A's dollhouse, the liars make an attempt to escape. While running through the corridors searching for a door to the outside, Spencer stumbles upon A's memorabilia room. The light turns back on and she notices an old film projector in front of a big white screen. When she turns it on, it showcases two blonde boys playing together at Campbell's Farm. Then suddenly Jessica's voice is heard asking one of the boys if he'd like to give his sister a little kiss. Jessica is holding a small baby girl, wrapped up in a yellow blanket. The two boys both stroke the baby's head while their mother compliments them on the good boys they are. The short movie ends with Jessica smiling radiantly into the camera, still holding her new daughter. Appearances (15/120) Trivia *Along with Ian Thomas, Toby Cavanaugh, Jason DiLaurentis, Kate Randall, and Malcolm Cutler her character has been played by a different actor/actress, due to an affair. *Jessica only saw "Alison's" yellow top when confirming it was her body. She said it was all she needed to know. *Red Coat was living in a secret passageway in her basement. *Jessica and her husband Kenneth DiLaurentis were divorced at the time of her death. *Jessica knew about Emily's feelings towards Alison. *Andrea Parker was in the CSI: Miami episode "In Plane Sight" and her character's name in that episode was "Alison." *Jessica buried her own daughter alive, who she thought was dead, after being hit on the head with a stone by an unknown person. It is presumed that she buried Alison to protect the person who tried to kill her. Quotes ' Jessica's Gallery Jessica at lunch.jpg PLL206-0285.jpg PLL206-0751.jpg|Jessica with Peter Hastings 2013-06-15 01-17-10.jpg jess.jpg Jessica DiLaurentis - Stare.jpg 2013-06-19 10-33-31.jpg 2013-06-19 10-55-22.jpg 2013-06-19 10-59-45.jpg 2013-06-19 11-03-51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-19h48m55s93.png|Jessica with Alison as a child 1328960059pre-1385070276.jpg MrsD.jpg|Jessica DiLaurentis mrsdilaurentis.jpg|Mrs DiLaurentis at lunch with Ali mrsdi.jpg|Emily and Jessica DiLaurentis Jessicamain.png Jessica 401.jpg 2014-03-19 13-44-53.jpg 2014-03-19 13-45-56.jpg IMG_6305 8.25.01 PM.PNG IMG_6306 8.24.32 PM.PNG IMG_6308 8.24.32 PM.PNG Pll~5x13-4.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 113.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 066.jpg Mrs D and Mrs M.jpg|Ashley Marin and Jessica D JessicaAlisonJasonCharles.png|Jessica with her children Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Parent Buried Alison alive (exposed) Category:People with Affairs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Victims of A Category:Antagonist